The invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat with a structural element which in each case comprises a plurality of components, at least some of which are connected to one another. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method for producing the motor vehicle seat according to the invention.
The motor vehicle seats according to the invention are known from the prior art. The majority of all of the motor vehicle seats currently mass produced have structural elements which a structure using a very wide variety of steel profiles and sheets. However, motor vehicle seats with structural elements in a lightweight construction, said structural elements being composed of different materials, are also known. Structural elements of this type are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2004 044 734, DE 697 02 023 T2 and DE 198 26 732 A1. However, said structural elements are currently manufactured differently and in a lower piece number than structural elements made of steel and, as a result, are more expensive to produce.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to make available a motor vehicle seat which can be made available cost-effectively even in a lightweight construction.
The object is achieved by a motor vehicle seat with a structural element which in each case comprises a plurality of components, at least some of which are connected to one another, wherein at least one component is available in a plurality of embodiments, and the shape of a component which is connected thereto is configured in such a manner that it remains unchanged irrespective of the embodiment of the components.